The Real Life of Amber Rutter
by iparty907
Summary: When Amber's mom dies and her boyfriend loses his legs she keeps a positive attitude.But what happens when her dad starts dating another woman and her powers cause her to be kept apart from the love of her life? This is the daughter of Fabian and Nina NOT Amber Millington after she marries Fabian. Rated T for mentions of teen pregnancies(maybe) and language
1. This is Me

The Real Life of Amber Rutter

By Ariel Czernia

Dear Diary,

I guess I should introduce myself before I tell you anything else .I am Amber Rutter .No, I am not formally Amber Millington. I am Fabian Rutter's daughter. Now you may be wondering who my mom is, or should I say was. My mom was Nina Martin. She died along with her Osirion Eddie Miller to protect everyone. Eddie had a son named Elliot whom he had with Patricia. Elliot is my boyfriend. We are both alike because we are both missing a parent. My dad starting dating someone called KT. Apparently she went to Anubis house too. After this summer is over I will be going to school there and so will Elliot. Well I think he's going anyway. About a month ago he was in a car accident and lost all feeling in his legs. He can't walk anymore but I pretend not to notice. I mean I love him for who he is. His mom said that might not go to Anubis House with me if he is still having problems like is now. It's July 1st and he's not getting any better. He says that he is though. I know he really wants to come with me. I think one reason is because his dad was the Osirion and I'm the chosen one. My birthday is in 6 days and I'm kind of afraid. I don't know what will happen and since I'm the chosen one it could be anything. Elliot says he wants to do something nice for my birthday but I really don't need anything. The only thing I really want for my birthday is to make sure everyone is safe. It is my job after all. I also really want to know about my mom. She died when I was little and so I don't really remember her. When I ask Dad about it he just changes the topic. I think it hurts him too much to talk about mom, that's why it surprised me when I found out he started dating KT. Anyway so there's a bit about me, my family, and my life.

Lots of Love,

Amber


	2. I wonder

Dear Diary,

I'm all alone tonight eating leftover pizza. Dad went on a date with KT and so I'm alone again. I've been alone a lot lately. Elliot was out of town this week so he couldn't come over. Besides I don't think his mom would let him. Ever since Elliot's accident his mom has been really over protective. I guess she doesn't want to lose her son too. I can't say I blame her though. If I was my dad and I was majorly hurt I would be over protective too, considering that mom is gone too. I'm turning 18 in 4 days and now I really want to know about my mom. Elliot will be back tomorrow so I think he will help me find some information. He's been wanting to find out about his dad and what did. I started hearing a voice recently. It started this morning and she keeps telling me to watch the time piece. Whatever that means. I tried to ask my dad figuring he would have some info but he just changed the subject again. It gets annoying when you have a question about something important and your parent just changes the subject. I know your parents have done it once or twice but my dad does it all the time. My dad's old friend Joy and her daughter just moved in down the street. I think her daughter's name is Lisa or Lizzy. I think Joys husbands name is Jerome. My dad seemed worried when they moved in Yesterday and I think it has something to do with the Chosen One and the Osirion. I wanted to go talk to the new girl but my dad says I cant. I just hope she goes to our school in the fall. Onix our cat died today. I cried for about three hours. I'm worried about Elliot because I texted him 4 hours ago and he hasn't responded. I don't know what happened but I just know it has something to do with the Chosen One, the Osirion, and the fact that we want to find out about our parents. What do you think Diary?

Lots of Love,

Amber


	3. I found some interesting thing pt 1

**Hey Guys! Iparty907 here! Anyway so I keep forgetting to disclaimers about House of Anubis but I will start doing that I swear. I will start doing character disclaimers. So let's let Elliot do the first one. And another thing I will try my best to update very other day but with school and obsessing over Fabina and Season 4 lets just say I've been busy. I will TRY to post every other day and I will also start giving shout outs to people who review.**

**Shout Outs:**

**houseofanubisfan2**

**Hugz Kissez**

**Thank you guys so much and if you want a shout out just review my story. Anyway time for the disclaimer**

**iparty907: Hey Elliot want to do the disclaimer**

**Elliot *looks up from his book about the Chosen One* Um Sure**

**iparty907:Ok just say that I do not own House of Anubis**

**Elliot: I do not own House of Anubis **

**iparty907:No**_** I **_** don't own House of Anubis**

**Elliot: That's what I said *goes back to his book***

**Anyway on to the the story!**

Dear Diary,

It's only 2 days until my birthday and I already have what I wished for. Well some of it. Elliot came back yesterday and we snuck out (his mom wouldn't let him go) to the library. We looked around for anything on the Chosen One and the Osirion. We found a few books which have SO much information. We learned about our parents and something called the Cup of Ankh which I've definitely heard my dad talk about before. So my mom has special powers because of her birthday and the Osirion is her protector. I think I am the next Chosen One and Elliot is the next Osirion. That is SO bad! That means I cant date Elliot anymore and we cant even go to school together. The Chosen and the Osirion have to be kept apart or else terrible things will happen. Elliot told me that I should be the one to go to the school and I'm still thinking about it. Anyway so I was digging through dad's stuff (yes I know I'm not supposed to but he was out on a date) and I found a box of stuff that belonged to mom. In it I found a letter from her to dad. I feel so bad for dad. Maybe this is why he doesn't want to talk about mom or maybe it's just because she died. Anyways so the letter said:

_Dear Fabian,_

_I know this may be the strangest way of telling you I'm not coming back. But if I told you in person I knew I would just break down and cry. I found out that the Osirion and the Chosen One must be kept apart or terrible things will happen. I started to tell Eddie but my Gran got ill again and that's when I decided that I wasn't coming back. You are my first love Fabian and nothing or no one will ever change that. But I am staying away to protect us all. Now it is time for us both to move on._

_-Nina_

I cant believe I've been trying to get information off dad for years and he felt this heartbroken inside. I also found a poem that dad wrote to mom. It was crumpled up and hidden at the bottom of the box as if dad didn't want anyone to see it. I hope mom saw it at least. It said:

_The quest was long and difficult_

_I sought treasure_

_That treasure was you_

I took the letter and the poem from the box and put them in my mom box. It's a box that holds all the stuff that was moms that dad let me have. I just heard my dad and KT pull in so I can't write anymore. I think KT knows more then shes letting on. I'm worried about dad.

Lots of Love,

Amber


	4. Update!

**Hey guys! Iparty907 here! Um this is kind of an update. Of course I will be posting Tomorrow (it is Amber's birthday and all) but after that I need a break. I am writing a Fabina story and it will be my top priority. Every day during February leading up to Valentine's day I will be posting a Fabina one shot. However after that my Fabina story will be my top priority. If I have extreme writers block I will post a chapter of the Real Life of Amber Rutter. There will be 25 chapters as a starter. This was a warm up practice story and I really want to make a 100 chapter Fabina story. All of my Fabina one shots will be in a story called "My Chosen One" it will be really sweet and rated t. This story is really important to me and I know you guys love it. Thank all for reading The Real Life of Amber Rutter and I will post Chapter 4 Tomorrow. Thank you all and I do not own House of Anubis. **


	5. Death and My Birhtday

**Hey guys! iparty907 here! So since it's Amber's birthday and there is a big thing happening I will have my regular diary entry and an actual story!**

**Shoutouts:sibunafan2 **

**Thank you for reviewing!**

**Disclaimer:**

**iparty907:Happy Birthday Amber!**

**Amber: Oh thanks ,here to do the disclaimer?**

**iparty907:Yeah would you like to?**

**Amber: Sure! Ok so iparty907 does not own House of Anubis (even though she really wants to)or Disney**

**iparty907:Thanks Amber and Happy Birthday!**

**Amber: Thanks!**

**Anyway, on with the story.**

_Dear Diary,_

_Even though we aren't supposed to be anywhere near each other Elliot still wanted to say goodbye and take me out for my birthday and it was so fun! We went to Epcot (we left Yesterday) and he took me to Teppen Edo! It was my favorite restaurant! It was really fun until we opened presents. My dad gave me a really pretty locket and it said it belonged to my mom. I was so thankful and I put it on right away. After Elliot gave me his present (a picture of a new car which was waiting for me in the parking lot) we kissed. Then my locket started glowing and Elliot fell out of his wheelchair! He was having a panic attack on the ground and then he stopped breathing. I can't believe he's really gone! We are on our way back to London for the funeral which will be on Sunday. He's being buried right next to his dad. I miss him all ready. Sorry if this page is tear stained diary but I've been crying ever since he died. I really miss him and I don't know what else to say so I'm just gonna stop writing for now. _

_Lots of Love,_

_Amber_

I closed my diary and leaned into my dad who was watching a movie with KT. She was just smiling like there was nothing wrong in the world as she snuggled up with my dad watching Romeo and Juliet. My dad put his arm around me and I fell asleep cuddled up in his arms.

I woke up in my own bed and came down stairs. KT was watching the news which was talking about Elliot's death. She was smiling but it wasn't like an everything's just perfect smile. It was more like an evil I'm gonna take everyone you love evil sort of smile. I was about to question her when she just got up and started walking towards me. She had a knife in her hand and I knew she was gonna try to kill me with it.

The last thing I remember before passing out were her eyes. There were so creepy. There changed from her normal brown eye color to an evil blood red. Then I heard her laugh and that was the last thing I heard before I died.

**Ooh! A cliffy! I might post the next couple of chapters Tomorrow because I'm not doing anything except obsessing over House of Anubis. So I might post a couple new chapters Tomorrow. I've also decided that to get a shout out you have to answer a trivia question right. So here it is: On House of Anubis who said the last line of Touchstone of Ra? Bonus points if you can give me the line. Sorry no answers. Thank you all for reading and tune in Tomorrow. **


	6. Help!

**Hey guys! iparty907 here! Anyway so this one is an actual story! It's not a diary entry. I don't know when the next diary entry will be because I'm really into the whole murder thing. So maybe there will be a diary entry in Chapter 10. There is something happening in this chapter that proves that Amber won't be writing for a while. This is getting really good and I'm realy excited to continue.**

**Shoutouts:**

**houseofanubisfan2**

**Thank you for reviewing! You got the question right!**

**Disclaimer: **

**Iparty907: Hey Lizzy (remember her from chapter 2?) **

**Lizzy: Hey do you want me to do the disclaimer?**

**Iparty907: Yes please**

**Lizzy: iparty907 does not own House of Anubis (even though she really wants to)**

**Iparty907: Thank you and on with the story.**

I woke up and everything was blurry. I looked around and I saw Elliot's lifeless body lying next to me. I wondered where I was. I heard my dad singing quietly .I tried to sit up but then realized that I couldn't. I was strapped to the bed and so I started screaming. My dad came running over. "What's wrong!" he screamed. "I'm strapped to the bed dad! Help me!" Then he walked right up to me and put his face right in front of mine. His breath smelled of beer and pastries. Then his eyes glowed red and he started laughing. It was an evil laugh and then he called KT in. She grabbed my bed and pushed it out of the room. My dad grabbed Elliot's. I was screaming but no one cared. Everyone's eyes were glowing red and they all were laughing evilly. Elliot and I were pushed into a room. Dad locked the door and then unstrapped us. Elliot was now awake and he was also screaming. Dad lead us over to glass jars and put us in two different ones. I looked around. The room was full of giant glass jars filled with people. There was me, Elliot, Lizzy, a boy I had never seen before but looked a lot like Lizzy so I assumed that they were related. Then I saw them. My mom and Elliot's dad were passed out in two different glass jars. My dad had lied to me. He was evil and wanted to turn everyone into wax figures for his museum. KT brought a giant 1000 gallon drum filled with hot wax over to the glass jar in which my mom was passed out in. She removed the lid to the jar. Then she put the 1000 gallon drum on a platform lifting it into the air. Then the platform began to tilt when it reached the top of the glass jar. It tilted and the hot wax began to pour out of the drum covering my mom in hot wax. Then the platform went straight again and moved along a conveyer belt which was in the air. She filled the glass jars of Eddie, Lizzy and her brother and soon it was just me and Elliot. It came over and started to fill Elliot's jar with wax. Elliot was trapped! The only person I ever truly loved was trapped in a thick layer of hot wax. Soon his jar was filled and it came over to me. The lid of my jar was removed. Then the wax began to fill the jar. It was scorching hot and I quickly began to lose mobility. Soon I was trapped and the lid was placed on my jar once again.

**Will Amber and Elliot survive? To find out answer this question correctly. Who was the final sinner before they were all freed from Ammut and becoming sinners? Answer the question and get a shout out. Once someone gets the question right I will post the next chapter.**


	7. A Dream

**Hey Guys! iparty907 here! Anyway so I know I promised that I would have more chapters but the only thing I could come up with was the finale. Don't worry there will be a sequel that takes place 15 years from now. Anyway so I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while I've been obsessed with Magic Piano (you have no idea have may times I've played Beauty and the Beast just today!)**

**Shoutouts:**

**HOamr**

**Hugz Kissez**

**Houseofanubisfan2**

**Thank you all!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Iparty907:Hey Nina (Yup I said Nina)**

**Nina: Oh what's up?**

**Iparty907: Wanna do the disclaimer?**

**Nina: Sure! Okay so iparty907 does not own House of Anubis (even though it is her life long dream for that to happen!)**

**Iparty907:Thanks Nina and on with the story!**

"Happy Birthday to you" I heard my parents singing as I shot up out of bed. "What happened" I wondered aloud. The door opened and there were my parents holding a red velvet cupcake with cream cheese icing. Elliot walked in behind them with his parents and then Lizzy with her parents. "Happy Birthday " they all shouted but I wasn't listening. "That was weird" I said thinking aloud again. " What was weird honey?" my mom asked. "Oh nothing Mom" I said. " I'm just glad that you're here, I had a weird dream that's all." I said. Elliot came up to me and kissed me on the cheek. "Happy Birthday Baby!" he said. Then he got on his knee and pulled a small box out of his pocket. I was already shocked and I began to cry. "Listen Amber" he said "The first day I laid eyes on you I knew you were the one. Will you please make me the happiest man alive and marry me?" He opened the box and there was the most beautiful ring I had ever seen. It had my birthstone in the center surrounded by tiny diamonds. "Yes!" I managed to choke out between sobs. He placed the ring on my finger. Then he kissed me and as he pulled away he said "Thank you! You're the best thing I never knew I needed Amber!" Then as I looked at all the smiling faces around me I realized something. I realized that this was my real life. My dad was not a criminal mastermind, Elliot wasn't paralyzed, and my mom wasn't dead. This was The Real Life of Amber Rutter.

**Thank you all so much for reading this! I know I promised more chapters but I was really excited to write this and didn't want to disappoint. So for this story it is goodbye. But I would never leave you guys behind. Remember, You Know You Live in Anubis House When You're Talking to a Dead Bird!**


End file.
